


Ryan Gets a Cupcake

by Vandalous



Series: Nice Things Happen to Ryan Dalias [1]
Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandalous/pseuds/Vandalous
Summary: Urvidian tries to give Ryan a cupcake that won't kill him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icestar663](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icestar663/gifts).



> Every time icestar663 does something mean to Ryan I write a drabble about something good happening to him (well, kind of). I have a lot of good things to write...

“What’s this?”  
“It’s a cupcake.”  
“I know it’s a cupcake, why are you giving me a cupcake? Oh my god, who died?”  
“No one died, I just had an… extra one.”  
“That has literally never happened in the entire history of the known universe. Are you trying to kill me again?”  
“It’s strawberry. Strawberry milkshake, to be exact. Exquisite, and will not kill you. Now are you going to eat it or not?”  
“Is something terrible going to happen once I bite into it? Will there be a small but hilarious explosion or something?”  
“My god, you are getting paranoid. Eat the bloody cupcake.”  
“It’s not paranoia when there really is a shadowy splinter faction out to get you.”  
“... I concede that point. And no, there will not be any side effects, hillarious or otherwise, from you eating this delicious cupcake. Other than joy. Do you hate joy, Doctor Dalias?”  
“I- That’s- whatever. Oh. _Oh_. Oh my god.”  
“It’s good, isn’t it.”  
“That’s incredible. That might be the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.”  
“Really? Well, that doesn’t say very good things about any of the people you’ve dated, now, does it?”  
“… You just had to go and ruin it, didn’t you.”


End file.
